This invention relates generally to improvements in the design and operation of wheelchairs. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved wheelchair construction of the type including relatively lightweight and foldable frame components which can be adjusted quickly and easily to conform with the specific requirements of an individual wheelchair user.
Wheelchairs in general are relatively well known in the art to include interconnected frame components having a seat structure mounted thereon, with the frame components being supported for rolling movement by relatively large rear wheels and comparatively smaller front wheels. In many such wheelchairs, various structural adjustment features are provided including, for example, seat position and/or height adjustment, armrest position, etc., to meet the needs of the individual using the wheelchair. In addition, some wheelchair designs incorporate means for adjusting the positions of the relatively large rear wheels, such as adjustment of the wheel axis position and/or adjustment of the wheel camber angle. In many wheelchair designs, the interconnected frame components are further adapted for folding movement between a compact, collapsed folded condition for facilitated shipment, storage or other transport, and an unfolded or deployed expanded condition for normal use.
The objects of the present invention include the provision of an improved wheelchair construction of a relatively lightweight and folding design, wherein the folding wheelchair includes a variety of adjustment features which can be performed quickly and easily and with little or no use of tools.